This application claims priority of Japanese patent applications numbers 2000-176804, and 2000-296374, filed Jun. 13, 2000 and Sep. 28, 2000, respectively
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output effector apparatus in an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic piano, an electronic organ, or a single keyboard and particularly, to an output effector apparatus in an electronic musical instrument capable of providing a headphone, a set of speakers, and a line output with a music signal of quality sound depending on the connecting state of the headphone and speakers.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of such prior arts is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (Heisei)10-39869. The prior art is provided in an electronic music instrument having a headphone and a set of speakers where, when its headphone plug is connected with no headphone jack, the speakers are supplied with a music signal which has been frequency compensated for them. When the headphone plug is connected with the headphone jack, the output of the music signal is shifted to the headphone which is thus supplied with the music signal frequency compensated for the headphone output. As described, the prior art can generate and provide a music signal of quality sound to both the headphone and the speakers.
Each modern electronic instrument such as electronic piano is equipped with line-out jacks for connection with external speakers in addition to the headphone and the speakers. When such an electronic instrument is provided with the prior art, its line-out jacks receive a music signal which exhibits an optimum level on the built-in speakers. This causes the external speakers connected to the line-out jacks to be hardly loaded with a music signal which exhibits an optimum level on the external speakers.
Also, the electronic musical instrument has an EQ (equalizer) switch provided on an operation panel thereof for modifying the tone of a music signal to match the ambient conditions. When the EQ switch is turned on, the electric characteristics of the built-in speakers are set to a DSP (digital signal processor) in the electronic musical instrument. Accordingly, with the EQ switch turned on and the built-in speakers loaded with the music signal, the electronic musical instrument can produce an optimum level of sounds which matches the ambient conditions.
For example, when the electronic musical instrument is located close to a wall, its sound may be more emphasized in the bass range than located in the center of an extensive room. By turning the EQ switch on, a difference in the tone of sound between the two locations can be eliminated to constantly have an optimum level of sound regardless of the location of the electronic musical instrument.
However, when the EQ switch is turned on with the headphone jack connected with a headphone, the headphone may receive a music signal of unfavorable level. Since the EQ switch functions to provide the built-in speaker with the music signal of an optimum level, it hardly permits the headphone to generate an optimum level of sound.
It is hence an object of the present invention to provide an electronic musical instrument having line-out jacks with a music signal which is optimum for any of the headphone, the built-in speakers, and the external speakers.
It is another object of the present invention to allow the function of the EQ switch not to disturb a headphone when connected to the headphone jack for receiving a music signal.
In order to achieve the object, the invention is firstly characterized in that an effector apparatus in an electronic musical instrument having a headphone jack, a set of built-in speakers, and a line-out jack, comprises a detecting means for detecting whether or not the headphone plug is inserted into the headphone jack, a speaker switch for controlling the supply of a music signal to the built-in speakers, and a controlling means arranged responsive to a detection signal from the detecting means and a switching on or off signal from the speaker switch for modifying the tone of a music signal which is fed to the headphone jack, the built-in speakers, and the line-out jack.
This permits the music signal to be modified in response to the detection signal from the detecting means and the on or off signal from the speaker switch to have an optimum level for output to any of the headphone jack, the built-in speakers, and the line-out jacks.
The invention is secondly characterized in that an effector apparatus in an electronic musical instrument having at least a headphone jack and a set of built-in speakers, comprises a detecting means for detecting whether or not the headphone plug is inserted into the headphone jack, and an effect setting switch of which the function is determined from the examination whether or not the headphone plug is connected with the headphone jack, wherein the effect setting switch is assigned with the function of speaker system effect setting when it is judged by the detecting means that the headphone plug is connected with no headphone jack and the function of headphone effect setting when it is judged that the headphone plug is connected with the headphone jack.
This allows the effect setting switch to be assigned with the function of speaker system effect setting when the headphone jack is connected with no headphone plug and the function of headphone effect setting when connected with a corresponding headphone plug. Accordingly, the optimum level of a music signal can automatically be provided regardless of the connection of the headphone jack with a a corresponding headphone plug.
The invention is thirdly characterized in that an effector apparatus in an electronic musical instrument having at least a headphone jack and a set of built-in speakers, comprises a tone modulating switch for controlling the tone of a music signal emitted from the built-in speakers; and a detecting means for automatically detecting the connection of the headphone plug with a headphone jack when the headphone plug is inserted into the headphone jack, wherein the function of the tone modulating switch is disabled when it is judged by the detecting means that the headphone plug is connected with the headphone jack.
This permits the function of the tone adjusting switch to be disabled when the headphone jack is connected with a corresponding headphone plug. Accordingly, the effect of the tone adjusting switch can be canceled during the use of a headphone thus allowing the headphone to emit an optimum level of sound.